Corey's flashback
by dragonsrule91
Summary: Was Corey always the same as he was or was he different. I'm terrible at writing summary's.


**Welcome to my second official fanfiction if you follow me thank you, and man was that ask box just wasted some people's time im sorry, so without further delay the disclaimer I don't own grojband or anyone that has been on it, now the story.**

Nobody's Pov

It has been a week since Grojband went camping, the gang has been playing gigs left and right because Mayor Mellow started a bunch of gigs for things that Grojband and The Newmans had to split, Grojband was a lot more friendly to the Newmans since they went camping they have even played the same gigs together so on with the story.

Corey Pov

I walked up to my garage and open the door to see the guys playing ping-pong and Laney sitting on the couch, I walked over and sat down on the couch by Laney and she said "Hey Corey you ready for the gig tomorrow?"

I said "Ya" I put my arm over her shoulder, then I asked "What about you guys?"

"We're ready to play; im still a little surprised how you've been able to write lyrics so fast lately." Kin said while still playing Kon.

I said "Come on guys I wrote a few songs before me and Laney went out."

Kon said "Which ones the song that the Newmans help you write or the song after Laney left for her grandparents."

Laney looked at me and said with a smirk "I forgot about that why don't you sing it core."

I said nervously "im not sure if I should I just wrote it while thinking of the past."

Kin said "Well you don't have to, but Kon and I each have a recording of you singing it."

I replied "I'm still not sure."

Laney gave me a puppy dog look and whimpered "Pleeeeaaaaseee."

I raised my hand in defeat and said with a wink "Fine you win, come on guys, and since this is for you Laney you just sit this." I got up kissed Laney, I walked over to the book case and got out a book I had incase I made good lyrics and walked to the stage.

Kin, Kon, and I got on stage and I turned to Kin and Kon and asked "Do you guys even know what the beat sort of beat it needs."

They said in unison "Yea the lyrics sounded like it needs to start with just the guitar."

I replied "Okay, well let's play, count us in Kon."

1, 2, 3, 4

(**Be somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch**)

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am

Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am

I remember where it all began so clearly

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way

And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound

A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me

And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire

You're the only one who knows who I really am.

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.

We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.

And we're all see through, just like glass

And we can shatter just as fast

That light's been burned out for a while,  
I still see it every time I pass

It was lost in the corners of my mind,  
Behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there,  
It just took a little time to find and even when...

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound

A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me

And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire

You're the only one who knows who I really am

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are

We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are

We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am

Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

Laney pov

I walked up to Corey and said "That was great core, but how did you write that song thinking of the past."

Corey replied "Well to be more specific I was thinking back to pre-school."

"Wicked Flashback Transition"

Past Corey Pov

I don't want to be here at this school, I won't have any friends here and Katrina will be in third grade so she won't be here either

My dad said "Come on son it won't be so bad I bet you'll make a lot of friends at this school." I just shuck my head no holding onto my first guitar "Come on Corey I already spoke to your teacher she said that if you wanted to you could play your guitar for the class." I just looked at him and slowly got out of the car and started to walk towards the building.

I stepped behind my dad and he knocked on the principle office door, and a big guy came out he shuck my dads hand and talked to him for a while, I wasn't paying attention to their conversation until the guy leans down and says "Hey little guy my name is Rick nice to meet you, I see you have a guitar do you like to play it." I just nod my head "Well let's get you to your class." And we went to a class the big man knocked on the door and we heard come in from the other a woman Stood up and said "Class we have a new student his name is Corey Riffin." I was still trying to hide behind my dad he just stepped to the side which made me nervous so I gripped my guitar more than I was, my dad lean beside me and said "It'll be alright, I promise, but I have to go to work I bet you'll make a bunch of friends before the end of the day."

I said "Ok dad."

After dad left I took a seat next to a girl with long red hair she said "Hi my name Laney Penn nice to meet you." I just sat there she looked a little sad and asked "Is something wrong." I shuck my head no, and then she asked "Then why won't you say anything are you shy?" I nodded my head.

Laney said "You don't need to be shy, we could be best friends."

I whispered out quietly "Really?"

Laney said "Ya, im sure of it."

"Wicked present transition."

Present Corey

I continued the story and when I finished Kon said "Wow I didn't know you use to be a shy kid; I thought you was always a touchy guy like you are now."

I replied "Nope I use to be shy." *Thanks for reading everyone.*

**Well that's it for this story also *click* there just went the Studio it could come back one day but till then it's gone, this story was a part of a sequel to Grojband goes camping, but the real sequel will be on delay until I can write more, so it might be a while.**


End file.
